


Спасение

by ptashenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fingolgin POV, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka





	Спасение

— Господин, отдохните.  
  
Я не устал. Нам ли, изгнанникам, выжившим на Скрежещущих льдах, жаловаться на усталость?  
  
— Господин, не страшитесь.  
  
Я не боюсь. Нам ли, изгнанникам, прошедшим Хэлкаракасэ, мыслить о страхе?  
  
Чувствую на себе взгляд слуги, жестом отсылаю его. Одиночество сейчас нужнее. Важнее. Желаннее. Я должен понять, осознать тот жуткий вопрос, что мучает меня: "Зачем?!". Без сомнения, ты, мой возлюбленный сын, ушёл туда, откуда никто не вернулся — ни мой брат, ни его первенец. И ты. Ты тоже не вернёшься, я знаю.  
  
Время идёт, и третий день твое осанвэ молчит. А я не чувствую связи наших хроа. Быть может, ты уже мёртв… Или — безумие, но! — возможно, ты возвращаешься ни с чем? Сдался, оставил попытки, не найдя входа в крепость, сокрытую меж безжизненных скал? Возвращаешься…  
  
Нет. Глупец тот, кто допускает такие мысли. Нет надежды. Впрочем, нам ли, изгнанникам, жаловаться на отсутствие надежды?  
  
Шаги, ближе, ближе. Полог шатра отброшен в сторону.  
  
— Господин! Смотрите!  
  
Я выхожу на воздух и замираю, не в силах двинуться. Огромные крылья. Божественная мудрость в глазах. Как золото блестят на солнце перья.   
Чудо. Не молясь, я познал милость. Не веруя, получил доказательства веры. Не прося, получил награду.  
  
Тебя.  
  
Едва ты спускаешься и передаёшь спасённого тобой в руки целителей, орёл отделяется от тверди, исчезает в облаках. Теперь уже — навсегда, и я никогда больше не увижу такого величия, истинно аманской красоты.  
  
Твой взгляд. Он полон скорби, страха. Что ты видел, что пережил? Как решился на такое?   
  
Осторожно, с опаской приближаешься ко мне. Смотришь в глаза. Ждёшь презрения. Ждёшь упреков. Нет, сын мой. Их не будет. Не сейчас, не впредь.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь меня, отец… за это?   
  
— Ты вернулся. Вернулся живым…  
  
Я молчу, лишь чтобы собраться с силами, чтобы решится и сказать:   
  
— Ты вернулся. И это — самое главное. 


End file.
